Tied Together With A Smile
by onlyfoolingmyself
Summary: what I think should have happened when 5x13 ended, there are NO spoilers for 5x14 in here
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything or anyone from One Tree Hill (but I wish I did) I don't even own the title I got it from Taylor Swift's song

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own anything or anyone from One Tree Hill (but I wish I did) I **don't** even own the title I got it from Taylor Swift's song.

Summery: what I think should have happened when 5x13 ended, there are NO spoilers for 5x14 in here

An: I've been reading that people wished that there was more to the nathan and haley sex scene, I do wish there was a little bit more but I'm fine with what they showed I think their scene's were really sweet and cute. I just loved the whole episode. Also anyone that finds James Lafferty hot will agree on this James Lafferty + no shirt a very happy person.

An 2: I went to the beach and got a sunburn and it really hurts. I'm just letting everyone one know it might be a while till I post new chapters for my others stories.

Also don't forget to watch One Tree Hill tonight

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxsxxxxxxx

Haley sat at her piano smiling while looking up at Nathan who was laying down on the couch with a basketball in his hands.

"_God I love him." _She thought as she looked at him.

Haley got up from the piano bench and started to walk over to were Nathan was laying.

Nathan heard footsteps and turned his head to see his wife walking towards him in just one of his button up white shirts and a pair of black boy shorts. He smiled at her as she came closer.

"_God I love her."_ He thought smiling at her.

As she got closer she saw Nathan move into a sitting position. When Haley got close to the couch she sat down on the little space that was next to Nathan. They didn't speak for a moment they just kept looking at each other with a smile on both of their faces.

"Hi." She said breaking the silence.

"Hi." He said while putting the basketball down beside the couch but not breaking his gaze from her.

The silence filled the room once again. It wasn't one of those silences where no one knew what to say, it was more of when your just enjoying each other company. Haley finally broke the silence.

"I was thinking of letting Jamie go back to sleeping in his own bed and maybe….um…..if you wanted to maybe you can move back into the bed room with me and sleep there tonight."

Nathan smile widen when he heard Haley say this. This is what he wanted, he wanted is family back. He felt like for the first time in a long time everything was going to be okay.

"I want to." He said as he put a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Haley smiled when he said that. It might be a big step but she's ready for everything to get back to normal and it was being to feel like everything was going to be okay.

Haley leaned forward and slowly captured her lips with his. She was about to pull away but she felt Nathan put his hand on her back and deepened the kiss. Haley could feel his tongue begging her for entrance. She happily gave him access.

Nathan moved his hand from her back to her waist, and pulled her so she had one leg on each side of him without breaking the kiss. Haley smiled against his lips and put her hands on the back of his neck to bring him closer.

Nathan moved his hands down to the top of the shirt she was wearing and started to unbutton it. Nathan moved from Haley's lips to her neck. A moan escape from her lips as she ran her fingers through his hair. Nathan's hands moved to the top of the shirt she was wearing and started to unbutton it.

"Nathan." Haley mumbled.

"mmm." Nathan said continuing to kiss her neck trying to leave a mark.

"Nathan….we can't Brooke's going to be Jamie home any minute."

"I know, your right." Nathan said as he stopped kissing her neck.

"I just can't help it your just so sexy." Nathan said looking her in her eyes smiling.

"You and your sexy talk." Haley said smiling back.

Nathan didn't say anything he just kept smiling and looking at her.

"I love you." He said smiling.

"I love you too." She said smiling back at him.

Just then they both heard the front door open. When they heard this Haley got off of Nathan and stood next to the couch trying to rebutton her shirt as fast as she could. But she wasn't fast enough, cause within moments of the front door opening and closing Jamie and Brooke with standing in the doorway of the living room (an: I'm not sure if they were the living room they were in or not in the epi.) with Chester's cage in Brooke's hand.

"Hey. Did you guys have fun today?" Haley said trying to act like nothing happened.

"Yeah, I brought Chester to show and tell and everyone really liked him and then aunt Brooke took over to her house and we had dinner and then we chased each other around her house." Jamie said with a huge smile on his face.

"Really? Sounds like you had a big day." Haley said with a smile.

Jamie nodded and smile.

"Well, I was thinking maybe if you wanted you can sleep in your room tonight. I mean if you think your ready." Haley said looking at Jamie

"Can Chester sleep in my bed with me?"

"No, but he can sleep in his cage next to your bed."

Jamie didn't say anything he just tapped his finger on his chin to make it seem he was going into a deep thought about this.

"Ok." Jamie said smiling.

"So what did you guys do today?" Brooke asked smiling looking at Haley then at Nathan then at Haley again.

Haley didn't say anything she just looked back at Nathan who was looking at her smiling.

"Nothing really, you know just hung out." Haley said trying to think of something to get Brooke off the subject since Jamie was still standing there.

"Really? Cause it looks like you two did more then just hang out." Brooke said with one of her 'I know what you did smiles.'

"Umm…..Jamie why don't you get ready for bed while I go put Chester in his cage." Nathan said jumping in as he got up off the couch and stood next to Haley.

"Ok, daddy." Jamie said as he turned around and started walking towards the stairs.

"I'll be up in a minute to say goodnight." Haley called out as she turned to Nathan.

"Thank you." Haley whispered.

"No problem." Nathan said kissing her on her cheek and started to walk towards Brooke and got Chester's cage from her and followed Jamie.

When Nathan was gone Brooke walked over to Haley and smiled.

"So are you two going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I think we are." Haley said with a smile.

"Good, you guys really scared me for a couple of weeks. I mean you and Nathan define true love, you guys give everyone hope that we will all find that special someone." She said with a smile as she gave Haley a hug.

"That's sweet Brooke." Haley said returning the hug.

When the hug ended Brooke just looked at Haley and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Haley asked with a confused look on her face.

"The next time you want to act like you two didn't get it on you might want to button your shirt up all the way and hide that hickey better." Brooke said moving Haley's hair reviling a hickey.

"Shut up." Haley said blushing. No matter how many years she's been married she still got embarrass when it came to talking about sex.

"Ok, I have to go. Bye." Brooke said laughing as she left the room

"Bye."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok, if you need me or Daddy we're just across the hall. Ok?" Haley said as she sat on the side of Jamie's bed running her hand over his hair.

"Ok, night mommy." Jamie said

"Night baby." Haley said as she kissed his forehead as she stood up and walked to the doorway.

"Night daddy." Jamie said turning his head facing Nathan.

"Night Jimmy-Jam." Nathan said walking over to the side of his bed and bent down and kissed Jamie on his forehead.

Nathan walked over to the doorway next to Haley and put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"He's going to be ok."

"I know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley was laying in bed with the lights out when she felt someone lay next to her and put their arm around her waist and held her close.

"I love you Hales." She heard him say as she felt him kiss the side of her face

"I love you too Nate." She said with a smile on her face as she drifted off to sleep

For the first time in a long time she knew everything was going to be ok. The first time she didn't cry her self to sleep. The first time she didn't lay awake at night wondering what was going to happen. The first time she didn't have to fake being happy. The first time she was truly happy, the first time in a long time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: so what did you think, was it good or bad? Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I've been thinking about two new stories that I want to write and I feel like if I don't get them down my head is going to explode

Ok I've been thinking about two new stories that I want to write and I feel like if I don't get them down my head is going to explode. So what I need you guys to do is to tell me if you think these stories sound any good and which one I should start writing first.

**Story # 1**

Title: The one that got way

Show: One Tree Hill

**Couple: mainly Haley and Nathan with some Brooke and Lucas, Peyton and Jake**

Summary: AU. Haley and Nathan were together in high school and with the pressure of Dan Nathan decided the only way to get away from him was to join the Army. So Haley and Nathan broke up before he left and now he's back in Tree Hill on a 2 week break. Can a old flame come to life again with in 2 weeks? AN: I know the summary might not be that great but what do you think? Also please don't put that the army sucks in any of the reviews please that's all I ask because I have a family friend that's over seas right now who's in the Army.

* * *

Story # 2

Title: One night

Show: One Tree Hill

Couple: mainly Haley and Nathan. With some Lucas and Peyton and Brooke and either Chase or Owen

**Summary: AU. Haley and Nathan live in the same apartment complex on the same floor right across from each other for the last year. They always flirted with each other but Haley knows how Nathan is a different girl every night but can one night change all that?**

**AN: again I know the summary might not be that good. I need you guys to let me know who Brooke should be with Chase or Owen cause I can't decide.**

**So there they are it would really great if you guys could tell me what you guys think about them. Also it might be a while before I post them cause I'm going to write out a couple of chapters before I post it. Thanks**


End file.
